Who are the mercenaries
Mercenaries are a group of hired soliders,polices and gun hired mammals working for Zubek and Dogo.They are highly armed with guns,swords and technicals.As they were armed with guns and swords and Don,t give mercy,meaning if a mammal harms a member of them.They will attack that animal.Unlike most gangsters,they are so powerful that they can not catch Nick Wilde,but can destroy zootopia especially if heavy armed.' They are know for the attacks on downtown and other places in zootopia.Also now know a Blackbox. Story Ever since racism has strike on predators.Many predators were discriminated into rebels,making zootopia into a bad place in the night howler crisis.This causes a new plan by a group of rebels and terrorists to make a crisis in zootopia.The crisis made many anarchist destroy citizens of Zootopia. Plans were made after 2 month after the night howler crisis,only in different places that its not Zootopia.Later,a group of mercenaries where powerfully armed into sneaking bases,stealing things by shooting a dart and getting golds for free.For them to buy vehicles and weapons. 2016,The mercenaries who work both for Dogo and Zubek plan on using their forces.Into causing his former friend Nick to be scared to go out the place.Later they then cause the biggest chaos that is worse than the night howler crisis Members Dogo (leader) Raul Menendez(leader in Call of Duty:Zootopia Ops 2) Defaclo(second in Command in zootopia ops 2) Salazar(third in Command in Zootopia ops 2) Farid(Betrayer of Zootopia die in Zootopia ops 2) Valdimir aka Victor(Second in Command) Quan(formerly) Zubek(Third in Command) Ravi (Weapons provider) Base on/Inspiration of Black Ops 2 Mercenary,Zpd(evil version) and Shadow bean mercenary. How dangerous are they With 10k followers.They are responsible for attacks on cities.Some capture criminals to get more followers and some sales illegal night howlers to ZRPA members in 2010.Ever since they sale,rob and created more mercenaries.They get a lots of money and started in the deal with criminals.Few where former bellwether supporters,making them get high technology. During the Night Howler Crisis,They have been raided by Police.Thanks to their technology.They managed to take down the polices while they planned a new crisis with their guns to create a new war.Zootopia War and the Terrorist Crisis which worked. How dangerous are they (Zootopia Ops 2) Ever since Raul Menedez force Bogo into shooting Wilde into the legs and injuring hudson badly in zomana.He hired many mercenaries,mostly from Zuba and other parts of Zootopia after 1986.Unlike the Mitilias of Zomen,the Mercenaries are highly armed from guns,Mraps,techincals even with helicopters.Because of Raul Menedez group named Cordis Die selling many illegal things just to get many money.Many mercenaries were hired to fight for Cordis Die.Some were responsible for the hijacking of Zootopian Seals nearby the city,causing many death in the main city in Zootopia.The organization was destroyed when Nick catches Raul Menedez and many of hired mercenaries were arrested by Zootopian Seal in 2025.After Raul arrest.Nick then meet Bogo and Wilde Animals Boxer dogs Silver fox Racoons Lion Tiger Bison Bully Kutta Bull Bunnies Zootopia Ops 2 Every animals from Cuba Weapons Tactical Sword (Defence) Rifles(To scare or fight if needed to) Bazooka (To Scare everyone in the building if they want to attack or rob) Flashbags (To use if they prefer using distraction over violence) Jetpacks(To fly) Weapons (Zootopia Ops 2) AN94 SMR Type 25 M27 RPG DSR50 MCMS PDW B23R M801 Trivia Mercenary means "a hired solider" or solider of fotune They are group of pmcs as well as a group of gunmans. In Zootopia Ops 2,They use Bloodshot Camouflage instead of Digital Flora Camouflage Images Category:Mercenary Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Terrorist Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Dogs Category:Foxes Category:Predators Category:Prey